


Demons In My Soul

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: (at the end only), Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Cockwarming, Crying, Enabling, Gentle Sex, Knifeplay, Let's Wreck Qrow, M/M, Overstimulation, Qrow Passes Out And Tai Keeps Going., Unconscious Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Sex, Wall Denting, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Tai knows it's unhealthy, but still, everytime Qrow comes to him wanting to be used and hurt he does it. Because the truth is that he's angry at the world and needs and outlet. And Qrow's a willing target.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Demons In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts), [elzierav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzierav/gifts), [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts).



> This is one of the darkest things I've written to date but hardly the darkest I have in my folders...

Tai sighed as he walked into the house, trying to shake off the frustration of the day before he got through the door. He never wanted to take it out on his girls, so he had learned to bury it where it could never hurt them. At least he could be sure that Qrow had seen to it that the two kids were fed a proper dinner while he was busy cleaning at the school. He was far later getting home than he usually was thanks to an _accident_ that had made a mess he and a few other teachers had been recruited to clean up. Praying for his energetic girls to have had the chance to run off their excess energy, he opened the door and braced himself. When nothing happened, he frowned in confusion before he realized their overnight bags were missing and he locked the door. He drew in a deep breath, already heading for the stairs that led to his room. His muscles were tensing in anticipation for the release, his blood rushing through his veins, heart thundering in his ears. He knew what he was going to find waiting for him on his bed and the small dark part of him that he usually kept locked away from the world, away from his daughters, was looking forward to it. 

The sight that greeted him when he finally entered his room was exactly what he’d been expecting, praying and hoping for in equal measures.

Qrow was sitting naked on his bed, back against the headboard, arms laying across his knees with a half empty bottle of something hanging loosely in his hand. Several other bottles of different liquors were on the bedside table, all opened and missing some of it’s contents, though he didn’t seem as drunk as he usually was when he showed up in Tai’s bed. The bottles on the stand were still mostly full. Tai barely registered them, blue eyes locking onto the gleaming silver object among the glass.

He made his way to the table, lifting his shirt over his head as he went. He wasn’t going to need it for what was about to happen. The blond reached out once he was close, strong fingers wrapping around the engraved bone hilt as Qrow finished off the bottle he held. The blade, when he lifted it, was as polished as it ever was, still shining from the recent cleaning it had received so it could be used for tonight. He knew why Qrow kept this knife locked away. And he knew why Qrow always chose this knife when these nights happened.

The dagger in his hand was a mirror to one Raven carried. Those daggers had once represented the oath they’d taken to return to the tribe after graduation and take their rightful place with their ranks. It represented the need to fight to survive. To keep fighting until there was no one left to fight. Until you were the only possible victor left on the battlefield. 

To Qrow, the dagger represented everything he’d turned his back on and left behind.

To Taiyang, the dagger represented everything that had tainted his world.

That dagger was the woman that had loved him enough to birth a child but not enough to stay with them. It was the tribe that had been more important than their team. The tribe that was more important than their _family_. It was the mindset that had torn apart the bonds he thought they’d forged. That dagger was what he blamed for Summer’s death. The three of them had been _happy_ , or he thought they had been. And Raven had just left without a second thought. If she hadn’t then Summer wouldn’t have been alone on that mission. If she had stayed then she could have used her semblance to get them out of danger. She could have brought them back home to _safety_. 

Instead she left and Summer _died_.

He could feel the rage that he spent so much time keeping under lock and key breaking out of it’s cage. Tai allowed it to get loose. Welcomed it to rampage through his mind and soul, needed it to consume him if he was going to do what was expected of him tonight.

Tanned fingers slid into black locks and tightened, forcing Qrow’s head back. Unfocused red eyes looked up at him but Tai couldn’t bring himself to meet them. They were too soft in color, too much like the petals of Summer’s favorite flowers. They were completely the wrong shade for what he needed. The wrong color to bring his hate to the surface where he needed it to be. So he did the same thing he did every time this happened. He ignored those waiting eyes and brought the razor sharp edge of the blade up to Qrow’s collarbone, dragging it shortly right under the dip. He watched intently as the bright blood ran down his chest, as it slid into dips and lines, granting sharp definition to the muscles where it was usually subtle. 

This was better. This was the shade he needed. The color he hated. This red was the same as her eyes.

Qrow gasped, body instinctively trying to jerk away. He let the now empty bottle slide from tingling fingertips, off the side of the bed and onto the floor to be forgotten until morning. The knife split his skin again, this time from his right shoulder to his nipple, drawing a whimper from him even through the weak haze of the alcohol. The hand in his hair lifted, forcing him up onto his knees. One hand flew up to hold the tanned wrist for support but he made no move to get free as the blade released more of his blood in increasingly complex patterns. He hung into Tai as the blond watched the crimson stain his skin, grunting when he was flung face first into the covering of the bed. He hated the almost plastic feel of it but there was no better way to keep from ruining Tai’s bed whenever they did this and the cover made for a quick and easy clean up.

Another gasp left him when the dagger drew designs on his back. He could feel the burning liquid as it filled the dip of his spine and flowed down to the small of his back. Qrow shivered at the sensation, feeling his heart pick up speed with every cut. 

He needed this. Needed to be hurt the way he hurt everyone around him. He needed to feel the pain his existence caused to those he loved. It was only right that Tai be the one to do it. He was the one Qrow’s existence had hurt the most that still lived after all. It was his fault that everything had happened. His semblance was the reason he and his sister had been chosen to go to Beacon. Without it, without him, Tai would have been able to find a _real_ team. One that he could trust. One that he could count on. One that might have been able to save Summer.

So he welcomed it when he was forcefully flipped over, when Tai took his belt and wound it around his neck, despite his instincts screaming at him. Tai used the loose end of the belt to pull him back up to his knees, cutting off his air briefly while he rose up and regained his balance. Then the pressure let up and he could focus again. The knife was set back on the table, stained red like the bed, like his skin. Trembling hands reached out to undo Tai’s shorts. As the unneeded fabric fell from the blond’s hips, Tai continued to use the belt as a leash, tugging until Qrow felt the edges of the belt digging into his skin and forcing him off balance enough that he was compelled to fall against Tai’s chest in order to breathe again. 

Fingers wove their way into his hair once more, pulling back until he tipped his head to the demand, far enough for Tai to claim his lips. The blond was vicious in his claiming, biting at Qrow’s lips hard enough that the soft skin split, allowing them to taste the blood that flowed freely from the marks. Qrow held onto Tai’s shoulders, fingers digging into the broad frame without effect. The brawler had his aura up, at least enough that the raven knew he was safe from anything that could go wrong. It helped him to know that his friend would be fine. 

Tai had been hurt enough. Tonight was about giving the blond a release for all the pain he carried.

Another gasp tried to leave him when Tai grabbed the belt just below the buckle, tightening it as his fist lowered Qrow to the bed with one arm. He didn’t let loose his grip until he’d followed up onto the bed, until after Qrow had welcomed him between his blood streaked thighs. Another brutal kiss was gifted to him as one hand ran over him, smearing the blood and gathering the liquid on his hand. Qrow’s breath hitched as that hand slid down, knowing what was coming next. A low whine resonated in his throat when one bloody finger unmercifully forced it’s way into him, followed quickly by a second.

Then Tai’s hips were forcing his legs further apart, pushing into him and tightening the belt at the same time. Qrow’s nails raked down Tai’s arms, skittering off his aura instead of scoring red welts down the tanned muscles. He would have screamed as Tai split him open if he’d had the breath to do so. As it was his back arched sharply at the invasion and tears flowed from his eyes to slick his temples and wet his hair. Above him Tai grunted as he pressed them flush together, loosening his grip on the belt so Qrow could catch his breath. He rolled his hips, seeking the place that he needed, the spot that helped ease the guilt of using his friend so violently, while Qrow gasped beneath him. He knew he’d found it when Qrow’s knees clamped down on his hips and a helpless cry echoed in the room.

He didn’t wait once he’d found it, pulling back and jerking back in with all his strength while Qrow was still reeling.

Qrow’s scream was cut off by the belt cinching down again as Tai fucked into him hard and fast, lighting up his body in such a way that his mind could no longer figure out if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure. Everything was mixing together in his mind and he held on tight. He would ride out the waves of aggression until Tai was spent, until he was calm and safe for the girls again, just like he did every other time. His fingers ached from how tightly he was gripping Tai’s arms, the brawler’s aura shimmering where he was digging in, fending off the bruises that would have otherwise formed. The hold around his neck loosened again, allowing air to fill his lungs just as his vision was starting to blur. The first rush of air went straight to his head, making him dizzy and drawing another whine. The force of each thrust was enough to rattle his bones and all he could do was hold on. The hand that had been holding the belt found it’s way down to his hip with the other, moving him to the exact angle Tai wanted him at. 

Tai held tight, the blood covering the pale body still slick under his palms. The reinforced bed-frame barely creaked under the assault that had Qrow crying out with every strike. What little breath he had shattered on a hash sob when Tai loomed over him, biting down on the juncture of his neck below the belt, sinking his teeth deep to release another wave of blood. Qrow’s whole body shuddered at the overload of sensation, knees holding tight and muscles locking down as he came. A fresh wave of tears rolled down his temples as Tai kept going, fucking him through it without pause. Pale hands slid down to grasp weakly onto Tai’s wrists, each breath hitching on a faint cry as it started to become too much but he still didn’t try to get away. He never tried to get away. Never said stop once they started. That was the unspoken rules they played by and he had no intention of breaking them. He could take it. Whatever Tai threw at him, he could take it. 

Red shimmered across his body as his aura activated though he wasn’t actually certain it could do anything to help. Orow whimpered when he noticed that Tai’s body was heating up, burning him inside and out, his tanned skin glowing faintly with his own golden aura. Qrow’s frazzled mind took several agonizing moments to put together what the changes meant, the thoughts being knocked out of his head before he could fully understand them. Eventually one of them managed to pierce the haze that had consumed his brain.

Taiyang had activated his semblance.

He shuddered at the realization, some deep part of him understanding that their time was only just beginning. Because Tai’s semblance granted him more strength, more stamina, more endurance, more _control_ over his body than even someone who trained like he did should possess. It would leave him exhausted afterwards but he could keep going as long as he was willing to pay the price. Tai would not finish until he decided he was done. And even then he’d have to deal with what happened when he held back. Qrow’s back arched as Tai rammed into him even harder now that his semblance was active. It was unusual but not unheard of for the blond to activate it and if Qrow had the ability to think, he’d wonder what had frustrated the blond so much that he felt he needed it tonight. Instead Qrow held onto the blond, eyes rolling back as his body tried to respond to the stimulation that was being heaped on it before he was ready for it.

One hot hand moved from his hip, breaking his weak hold to slide under his back and up his spine to grip the back of his neck. Then he was lifted up into the air, off the bed and away from any form of stability that could anchor him against the constant waves drowning him. Qrow’s loose hand flailed briefly in a mindless panic before it gained a new hold, twisted around to grasp the elbow supporting his weight so effortlessly. He gasped as the blond moved him, pulling him down and lifting him up as if he weighed nothing to the man. It never failed to amaze him how easily Tai could manhandle him, especially when his semblance was active.

Qrow let out a breathless cry, knees clamping down on Tai’s hips as he was pushed to come again, his body shaking hard in the powerful hold. Even with the belt loose and dangling free he couldn’t catch his breath, each hard thrust knocking the air from his lungs with a stream of mewls. His head spun as he was shifted again, this time being pulled upright. He could barely get his eyes to focus as the angle shifted and suddenly his back was against the wall the bed rested against. He arched, the wall cold against his skin, especially with how much heat Tai was producing in front of him. He wasn’t able to stay that way though, there was too much strength in Tai’s movements for him to abandon the support the wall offered. 

He held onto Tai, one hand on his nape and the other on his shoulder, as the broad form pressed him hard to the solid surface, both of Tai’s burning hands now bruising his thighs. A low rumbling sounded in his ear, resonating from the chest pressed so close to his own, as Tai leaned in close, his teeth breaking through the weak shielding of his aura to pierce the skin of his other shoulder. It was as Tai was pulling away from the bite, snatching his breath with another vicious kiss, that Qrow realized there was a noise coming from behind him, though he couldn’t understand what it was. The kiss filled his mouth with the taste of blood joined with the tears now streaming down his cheeks. His toes ached from curling and his body hadn’t stopped trembling since his first orgasm, the tremors only becoming more pronounced with each following one. 

Tai pulled back to take in the sight that was his alone. The stained, flushed skin and blown out pupils. He relished in every gasp, moan and mewl he forced out of Qrow. Treasured the whimpers and whines as he slammed them together as hard as he could. The wall behind Qrow creaked in warning but Tai ignored it, focusing instead on pounding into the accepting body he held in his hands until the wall cracked. Even then he didn’t stop, just readjusted as the support collapsed from behind Qrow, unable to stand the constant blows. He felt Qrow’s nails scrabble against his skin, hopelessly trying to find a solid hold as a third orgasm ripped through him. Qrow’s voice was becoming too faint to manage more than a desperate hoarse scream. His hands losing their place and sliding down as he fought to stay conscious.

Tai snarled, pulling out so he could pry Qrow out of the wall and throwing him back to the bed face first. Mounting him from behind, the semblance enhanced brawler pushed back in, savoring the whine it drew out as he resumed his frenzied pace. Qrow’s hands curled feebly against the cover as Tai slammed into him repeatedly. Qrow sobbed brokenly as Tai continually stuck his most sensitive spot, quickly forcing a fourth orgasm out of his weakening body.

Before he even had the chance to realize what was happening, he was upright again, spread over Tai’s lap as he thrust up into him, his own weight giving each one an added bit of force and pressure he wasn’t sure he could handle. Tai’s arm was around his side, pressed against his chest like an iron brand as he wrapped his hand around Qrow’s throat under the belt that still adorned his neck. He could feel every hard pane of muscle pressed against his back as the fingers tightened. His fuzzy vision landed on the dresser mirror across from the bed. The hand loosened it’s grip but his sight didn’t clear, the image in the mirror blurred to his sight. What he could see sent his mind reeling. 

He looked like a murder victim with all the blood and slowly healing cuts and bruises. Behind him, still moving fiercely, the still bloody mouthed Tai looked like a feral beast ready to kill. 

His eyes rolled back as a fifth orgasm was fucked out of him, his senses going in and out as the abyss tried to pull him under. The grip on him shifted, a hand covering the back of his neck and pressing his face to the bed again. Qrow made a desperate, wounded noise as both of Tai’s hands lifted his hips, holding him in place when the strength of his own legs failed to keep him up. Tai’s pace changed, going from the quick pace that splintered Qrow’s mind to powerful deliberate thrusts that rattled his teeth. The burning, bruising hands didn’t let him budge in the slightest, keeping him exactly where he was. Each strike was planned, timed perfectly. It took Qrow’s fading mind several core shaking thrusts to realize that the large hands were holding him open, allowing Tai to plunge as deep as he could go.

A final shattered wail was released as a sixth orgasm tore through his already shredded mind. Qrow’s eyes rolled all the way back as he finally succumbed to darkness, body dropping in Tai’s hold. The blond shuddered as Qrow tightened again around him, his body locking up from the constant over stimulation. He didn’t stop, pulling back and slamming in until he knew he was finally reaching the limit of how long he could safely use his semblance. If he wanted to be able to clean up before passing out he’d have to stop soon. Growling, he dropped Qrow to the bed, laying atop him with one hand pinning him down by the nape. Tai switched to short quick thrusts into the body below him, finally finishing with a roar. He kept moving until he was completely spent, hips finally stuttering to a stop.

As he lay over Qrow, still buried deeply, he slowly became aware of the things his semblance blocked out of his mind. The sweat that covered him, the ache in his muscles, the blood still lingering in his mouth. He could feel the faint breathing of Qrow, the way his body was still locked in tension despite the fact that he was obviously passed out. He could see the bloody, broken wall in his peripheral and he couldn’t help but wonder just how far he’d let his rage and semblance carry things this time. How far he had pushed Qrow past his limits. 

Qrow came to him because he wanted to be hurt and used. Tai did it because he needed an outlet for all the rage and hatred he kept buried and hidden. At Raven. At Ozpin. At Salem. At the whole gods damned world for it’s war that had taken away the things that he loved. But not at Qrow. Qrow didn’t deserve it, not after all he’d done for them, but that didn’t stop Tai whenever he showed up and Tai couldn’t help wondering, as he did every time after one of these nights, if he might some day take things too far. Push Qrow too hard. The thought terrified him as much as the fear that he’d lash out at one of his daughters.

It was when he pulled out to clean up that he realized he was still hard, likely from holding down his own release for so long. Biting his lip with a grimace, Tai did his best to ignore the unignorable while he cleaned Qrow of the mess and carefully set him in the chair, his aura shimmering faintly as it healed the cuts and other minor injuries. Tai removed the disposable, bloody bed cover and straightened the bed for them to sleep in. A shuddering breath left him as he lay Qrow back on the bed, beautiful, soft red eyes fluttering as he tried to rouse. He brushed back Qrow’s bangs as he climbed onto the bed, gently parting his legs to fit between them. He slid carefully back inside the overused body, pausing when Qrow whimpered, his dark brow furrowed slightly. Apologizing quietly to the unconscious raven, he worked his hips as quickly as he dared, kissing away the tears that clung precariously to Qrow’s lashes, ready to fall and stain his cheeks. He groaned in relief as he came again, face pressed to Qrow’s hair. 

The blond huffed in irritation after a few moments when he realized that he was still hard. He must have been suppressing his own need for longer than he realized. Stretching his shoulders after he pulled out, Tai gently rolled Qrow onto his side and lay behind him, pushing back in with the determination that this would be the final time tonight no matter what. After this he would let Qrow rest and get some sleep himself. Still he couldn’t resist sucking a hickey onto the pale shoulder before him, even knowing it would be gone when they woke, as he moved slowly enough that he hopefully wasn’t causing pain. That part of the night was over. He sighed in relief as his orgasm finally crested over him, wrapping an arm around Qrow’s waist as he kept them flush together, still joined. 

When it came down to it, this was the part of their nights that he looked forward to the most, when he could bring pleasure without pain, anger, or hate. (At least to one of them.) When he was allowed to be gentle, _loving_ , and stay inside the hunter for as long as he pleased. But he was afraid of what Qrow would do, where he would go, who he might seek out, if Tai turned him away. Refused to hurt him the way he asked to be hurt. The idea that he could end up at the hands of someone who’d hurt him and leave him sent a chill down Tai’s spine every time he thought of putting a stop to this cycle. 

Still, he couldn’t stop from asking himself just how much longer they could go on like this.


End file.
